


Take a break, babe

by MidnightBlood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlood/pseuds/MidnightBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy is way too focused on studying and Clarke and Raven help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break, babe

Bellamy hadn't moved an inch from where he'd been since she left. Clarke dropped her keys and take-out Thai food on the kitchen counter and noticed the sound of the shower that Raven must be under. She had texted Clarke twenty minutes earlier about Bellamy still stressing about his finals and him not looking so good. She was worried and tired from work, attached was the question if Clarke would be able to pick up some take-out on her way home.

"Hey baby," Clarke walked over to the immensely concentrated boy, hoping he'd noticed her coming in.

"Hey," he said, not looking up from his notes sprawled out upon the dinner table.  
Clarke draped her arms across his upper body in a hug and held him for a moment, her head buried in his neck.

"How's studying? You doing okay?"  
In reply, he mumbled something about a Persian War and him not getting the numbers right. Clarke felt his tense muscles under the hoodie. She moved her paint-covered hands towards his neck, into the thick, dark, messy curls. 

"Babe, I'm worried, have you been taking enough breaks?" He nodded. Deep breath. 

"There's just so much left to do and not enough time," he finally looked at her and broke an almost apologetic smile. She noticed the tired eyes and the beautiful, but not genuine smile. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks and gently placed her lips on his. 

"You need a break. Put down the pen, Bell." Smiling under her lips, he did as he was told. 

"Yes ma'am."

Still holding him in her hands, still kissing him, she turned to face him and sit in his lap. They lazily traded kisses for a while and his hands took place on her hips. Clarke felt him relaxing and his hands around her waist, her hips and their kisses deepened.

"Come," she led him towards their bedroom, "lay on your stomach." She took some oil from their nightstand.

"Without the hoodie, Blake, Jesus Christ." 

"Sorry, it's been a long day." 

"I know babe, I understand." She positioned herself on his lower body and started placing kisses along his spine. 

"We're gonna take care of you, all right? I'm just gonna save the really good stuff for when Rae is out of the shower."

"Hmm," he said into the mattress as Clarke started spreading the oil across his tanned back and kneading through his muscles. He'd sometimes make little sounds or moans and she'd focus on that spot for a while, noticing how he was melting more and more into the mattress as the minutes passed. 

Clarke heard Raven walking across the living room and entering their bedroom.

"Hey babe," she said to Clarke, smirking, "this looks good." She kissed Clarke hello and looked at Bellamy. "He still alive?"

"Barely," he groaned, "fucking hands of an angel." Deep breath. "We should massage each other more." Raven took place behind Clarke, leaving a damp towel on the floor. 

"Noted."

She tugged on the blonde's shirt to remove it and did the bra herself. 

"How was work?" She asked, kissing her neck from behind and placing her hands on her soft stomach. 

"Hmm," Clarke sighed, responding to her touch, "fine." She turned around to kiss Raven. "Feels really good to be home though." Her hands were at Bellamy's lower back, pressing through the stress and result of sitting poorly all those hours studying. Raven pressed herself against Clarke's back and moved her hands across her stomach, her breasts and noticed her grinding down on the boy underneath them. 

"Clarke," his raspy voice called, "I'd much prefer you doing that when I'm on my back." He opened his eyes and looked at the girls while still on his stomach. Raven was sucking on Clarke's sweet spot in her neck. 

"Bell, tell us what you want," she played with Clarke's nipples, which drove all of them insane, "it's your study break." He turned around completely and seemed to think about his answer. Which took pretty long. That might have been because Clarke and Raven were both semi grinding on his hard-on, or because of the view he had of them together. 

"Raven," he said in a quiet voice, "I want to eat you out." 

Raven let out a sigh, "Bell, that sounds like heaven. God yes." Clarke smiled at them and they re-positioned themselves so that Clarke sat up against the headboard, legs spread open, with Raven in between them with Bellamy, on his stomach, between hers. Clarke held her up right and touched her neck and breasts as Bellamy started at her inner thighs and worked his way towards her sensitive spots. 

It didn't take long (it never did) before Raven came almost silently with her fingernails digging little moons in both of their necks. Clarke held her tight as she slowly woke up from her high and smiled. 

"Fucking amazing, Blake, like -", as she tried to describe it before Bellamy silenced her by kissing her. Clarke, immensely turned on, let out a little moan, which Bellamy and Raven laughed at. 

"Don't worry Princess," he said, "you're next." The thing about Bellamy was that when he was in the mood, nothing or no-one could stop him. He was completely indulged by his girls and wouldn't stop before everyone was satisfied. The Persian War couldn't be further from his mind. 

"Bell," Clarke sighed in-between kisses, "we're supposed to take care of you, remember?" Raven chuckled from the other side of the bed. 

"Damn right Blake, lay the fuck down. And take off your pants, Jesus, why are those still on?." 

"Well, my attention was needed elsewhere I suppose." He tugged off his pants and Raven did Clarke's. Clarke sat in his lap, like before, and Raven pressed against her back as she let Bellamy in, slowly. Raven helped building a pace and tending to Clarke's spots and it didn't take long before the two came to orgasm, which they drove out together.

Raven grabbed a tissue to clean them up and joined them in a cuddle pile. 

"I guess the Thai has gone cold by now." Raven said into Bellamy's side.

"Hmm," he mumbled, "I couldn't care less."


End file.
